zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Tatl
Tatl is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is Link's fairy companion throughout the duration of the game. She is the sister of Tael. Biography Once, during a rainstorm, Tatl and her brother Tael befriended the abandoned Skull Kid. The three got along very well, even though the Skull Kid's mischievous side would at times surface. Tatl became wary of the Skull Kid's increasing menace, but when he stole Majora's Mask from the Happy Mask Salesman, she still stuck with her friends. When Link is traveling through the Lost Woods, Tatl flies out and startles Epona into throwing Link off, knocking the hero unconscious. She, along with her brother and the Skull Kid, is fascinated by Link's Ocarina, but refuses to let Tael try it, as she says "What if you dropped it and broke it?" When Link wakes up and confronts them, she escapes with her friends. After Link is cursed into Deku form, she tries to stop him from pursuing the Skull Kid and is separated from the Skull Kid and her brother. She realizes that she must work together with the now transformed Link to see her brother again and stop the Skull Kid. When Link and Tatl confront the Skull Kid for the first time in Clock Town, she is furious when he hits Tael for "speaking out of line". Any time after that when the player confronts the Skull Kid (after time was rewound) Tatl will try to warn her brother to get away from the Skull Kid before he's hurt. After Link gathers the four bosses masks and frees the Giants, he calls them together with the Oath to Order and the Mask escapes to the moon. The first time this happens, Tatl shows a great reluctance to follow, but agrees to when Tael insists on following Link up if she won't. If time is rewound and the player calls the Giants again, Tatl will agree to follow Link with some resigned amusement. At the end of the game, Tatl remains behind in Termina with her brother and the Skull Kid (now free of the Mask's power) and the three plan on attending the Carnival of Time. As Link rides off, she calls after him "Link! Thank you." Personality As a fairy companion, Tatl is not as informative as Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and has somewhat of an attitude, however, her intentions are good. At first, she is cold and callous towards Link, but eventually grows fond of him. She functions the same way as Navi when it comes to Z-targeting and giving Link pointers when he needs it. Unlike Navi, who tells Link about enemies encyclopedia-like, Tatl often interjects her own opinions into her information (when telling Link about the Stalchildren, she says that they are cursed and adds "What are you going to do about it?") Tatl's voice is represented by chiming noises, due to complaints against the voice input of Navi in Ocarina of Time.' Etymology The siblings' names appear to be a play on "tattle-tale", due to their childlike mischief. Tatl is also a play on the Fairy's method of giving information on enemies. Category:Fairies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters